This is Halloween
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. Established Puckleberry. It's Halloween at McKinley!


Established Puckleberry: It's Halloween, and Puck/Rachel have been dating since Mash-Up. Rach wants to go public, but Puck is secretly worried that it'll break them up. He hurts her feelings.

Rachel ignored her buzzing phone and turned up the volume on the television, focusing on Funny Girl through red-rimmed, bleary eyes. If he thought she was going to forgive him, he was sorely mistaken. He'd really hurt her feelings this time.

"_Noah," Rachel said, sitting primly on his bed and smoothing her skirt as he looked up from the notebook, where he was messing around with chords. His guitar was in his lap, and he rested one arm on it, focusing all his attention on her. "As you know, tomorrow is Halloween, and McKinley has given it's blessing for students to attend school for the day in costume. I had a wonderful idea-"_

"_Rach, babe, I love you, but I am not dressing up as some stupid couple from a musical or anything. In fact, I don't think I'm dressing up." He looked back at his notebook. "It wouldn't look right, since no one knows we're together."_

_Rachel sighed and put on her prettiest smile. "But Noah, it's the perfect way to announce our relationship. It's news-worthy, and almost romantic." She giggled. "Please?"_

"_No, Rach. I don't want to let people know we're dating."_

"_Your mother and sister know. My fathers know. Kurt knows."_

_Puck snorted. "Because he caught us making out in the choir room and bullied it out of you by threatening to take pictures and go to Jacob Ben Israel. He wouldn't know anything if you had let me throw him in the dumpster."_

"_Noah! Kurt is my friend, and I do not want him abused by you anymore." She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning closer to him. "Why can't we tell people?" A thought flashed across her mind, and she was hurt. It was the only reason she could think of. "You're embarrassed by me. You're ashamed, and hiding me because I'm weird." Her face fell and she tried hard not to cry._

_Puck's head whipped up and he set his guitar aside, pulling Rachel into him and hugging her. "Rach, that's not it. I love everything about you- your crazy, your animal sweaters, and those fuckin' skirts, all of it. Honest, babe."_

"_Then why can't we tell people we're dating? It's been two months." Her voice was muffled by his shirt, but he could hear the tears in it, and felt like an ass. He didn't know how to tell her that he was scared; scared that if they went public, all the drama and stupid people in their school would break them up. He knew Finn still wanted Rachel, gave her these sad, puppy dog looks when she wasn't paying attention. And even though Rachel knew about Quinn, and that she didn't want him (Rachel was really proud of him for stepping up, though, and it made him feel good), he wasn't stupid. He knew Quinn. The minute Rachel had something good (and Puck was fuckin' good), Quinn would want it, just to take it away from her. Add on all the gossip, and the talk, and Santana (fuck, she'd tear Rachel _apart_), and Puck felt he had a good reason to be terrified of losing her if they let the whole world know. And he wasn't not sharing his fears with her to try and be badass (although he totally was). He just didn't know how to tell her. _

_He sighed and ran a hand over his mohawk, looking down at Rachel, who was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "It's just… Look, Rach it's… Babe, I just wanna keep it on us. It's good, isn't it, just the two of us like this?" He grinned down at her, but his charm wasn't working. Rachel shook her head and broke away from him, standing up and grabbing her things._

"_That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Noah Puckerman. I thought you were different; that you were brave enough to love me. I guess you aren't." She stormed out of his room, slamming his door behind her, and he let his head hit the headboard with a thunk, feeling like a huge ass. _

"C'mon, baby." Puck said to her voicemail, for what was like the hundredth time. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was a total ass, and I didn't mean to be. It's just… Look, Rach, will you just call me back? I need to talk to you."

"Your message has been deleted." Puck groaned and threw his phone down on the bed.

"Fuck."

THE NEXT DAY

Rachel gathered her books out of her locker, pausing to glance at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her red wig and tried to smile. Even without a Jack, the part of Sally suited Rachel perfectly. Sad, and pretty but not thinking she was. Ultimately, it was the fact that Sally was broken. She wished for more than what she had, and so did Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel!" She looked up and smiled at Finn, who was dressed as Prince Charming from Cinderella. A few lockers down, Quinn- Cinderella, complete with crown- was talking with Santana, who was dressed as a devil, and Brittney, who was an angel. Her halo was slightly crooked, but she didn't seem to notice. "You look good. Sally's a great idea."

"Finn, I had no idea you've seen the Nightmare Before Christmas." She shut her locker and smiled wider. "I'm impressed. And thank you for the compliment."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, mom likes it. The songs are kinda catchy. You gonna sing a song in glee? Quinn wants to sing "So This is Love" from the movie, but I don't know. It's kind of cheesy."

Rachel shook her head and started walking with Finn, clutching her books to her chest. "I think it's a sweet song, and perfect for you and Quinn. She makes a lovely Cinderella." Rachel meant it; Quinn did look good as the Disney princess. Rachel knew she and Finn were done, and was happy that he and Quinn were strong. Although, she worried what would happen if he ever found out about the real father of Quinn's baby.

Finn smiled and glanced back at Quinn. "Yeah, she does. So, do you have a Jack?"

Rachel's smile wilted a little. "No. Kurt was going to be my Jack, but he sadly found a different costume. I don't blame him, though; He looks fantastic." She nodded at Kurt, who was talking with Mercedes at his locker. Mercedes was dressed as Matron Morton from Chicago, looking fabulous in a gold gown. Kurt was Billy Flynn (an unconventional and yet perfect choice, if Rachel was asked her opinion). His pinstripe suit was tailored perfectly, not an unwanted crease in sight, and his hair was slicked back with gel. He smiled at Rachel and gave her a thumbs up at her costume, and she grinned. As she and Finn continued walking, they passed by Artie and Tina, who were dressed as a nurse and her patient. She giggled a little at Tina's white dress and hat, and Artie's paper gown. They looked adorable.

"Well, I need to get to math. See you in glee, Rach." Finn waved and headed off in the other direction, leaving Rachel to make her own way to English. She sat in class and tried to pay attention, but it was hard. Almost everyone around her was costumed, and most of the couples costumes matched. She felt lonely. She hadn't even seen Noah in the hallway (not that she really wanted to; she was still angry with him). Rachel sighed as the bell rang and she headed for the choir room. Maybe she'd see if she could go home early (she had impeccable attendance, but one day wouldn't hurt her).

Mr. Schuester was dressed as Justin Timberlake, which kind of amused the glee members. He waited until everyone was in the room (Rachel noticed Puck was missing, but didn't say anything) to start. "Wow, guys! Everyone's costumes are fantastic! Does anyone have anything they want to perform?" Kurt and Mercedes stood up and gave a fantastic mash-up of "When You're Good to Mama" and "All I Care About (Is Love)". They received a standing ovation and bowed dramatically as they finished.

Rachel loved seeing everyone perform. She laughed along with everyone else as Tina and Artie sang Robert Palmer's "Bad Case of Loving You". When Quinn and Finn sang "So This is Love", Rachel sighed dreamily and imagined what it would be like to have Noah look at her that way in public, like he didn't care who was watching. She applauded with everyone else and managed to not tear up.

After the Disney couple sat down and no one else stood to sing, Rachel raised her hand and told Mr. Schue she had a song. Standing and handing her sheet music to Brad, she took her place in front of the piano. Closing her eyes, she called all her emotions to the front.

_I sense there's something in the wind__  
><em>_That seems like tragedy's at hand__  
><em>_And though I'd like to stand by him__  
><em>_Can't shake this feeling that I have__  
><em>_The worst is just around the bend___

_And does he notice my feelings for him?__  
><em>_And will he see how much he means to me?__  
><em>_I think it's not to be___

_What will become of my dear friend?__  
><em>_Where will his actions lead us then?__  
><em>_Although I'd like to join the crowd__  
><em>_In their enthusiastic cloud__  
><em>_Try as I may, it doesn't last___

_And will we ever end up together?__  
><em>_no, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not-_

**My dearest friend, if you don't mind****  
><strong>**I'd like to join you by your side****  
><strong>**Where we can gaze into the stars**_**  
><strong>_

Rachel whirled around and saw Puck leaning against the door to the choir, looking dangerously handsome in Jack Skellington's black suit. He even had his face done up in the make-up, and was staring at her, hand held out toward her. Smiling and trying to not cry (happy tears), Rachel moved toward him and took his hand, tugging him into the room, never taking her eyes off of him as they ended the song (suddenly a mash-up) together.

_**And sit together, now and forever**__**  
><strong>__**For it is plain as anyone can see**__**  
><strong>__**We're simply meant to be**_

He brushed some red hair away from her face and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. Rachel's hand clenched around his, and as they parted, her brown eyes met his hazel ones. "Noah." She said softly. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Love you, Rach." He replied just as quietly, pulling her in for a hug. She was aware of everyone's eyes on them, their mouths open in shock. Kurt jumped up and began applauding wildly, a huge grin on his face like he had just won an award. Mr. Schue began clapping as well, and everyone joined in awkwardly.

"I just don't know how you knew." Rachel lowly, glancing at him. They had broken apart and sat down next to each other, Puck keeping one arm around her shoulders. Mr. Schuester reclaimed everyone's attention before they could hound the couple with questions, and was now explaining something or other about pitch (Rachel honestly really didn't care).

"I felt like total shit last night, and you wouldn't answer your phone, so I called Kurt." He winced and shook his head. "He told me what your costume was and helped me do this. That's why I was late. The make-up took longer than I thought. And it itches a little."

Rachel giggled. "I think you look badass." Puck's eyes widened and he smirked, leaning close for another kiss.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

"I don't mind."


End file.
